


The Note

by filmfanatic82



Series: Trimberly Week 2018 - Anything... / ...For Love One-Shots [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmfanatic82/pseuds/filmfanatic82
Summary: Day 2: Angst------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Trini wakes up expecting it to be just like any other Tuesday, but life is suddenly forever changed by a single note.





	The Note

_ Air.  _

_ Fuck. _

_ She needs air. Now. _

_ Focus.  _

_ In and out. In and out. Her lungs are working. They are taking in air. _

_ Then why does it feel like she’s drowning? _

“Trini!?” A familiar voice calls out, breaking through the deafening silence. 

“Fuck,” Trini mutters under her breath. She pushes herself up from the cocoon of blankets and quickly attempts to wipe away the traces of tears from her face. 

A second later, Tommi appears within the doorway, disheveled and slightly out of breath. “Zack! She’s in here.”

“You didn’t need to come,” Trini croaks out, unable to bring herself to look Tommi in the eyes.

_ Breathe. _

_ Just keep breathing, Gomez. _

_ It’s one of those nightmares again. That’s it. It has to be it. There’s no other explanation. _

Tommi doesn’t respond. Instead, she merely makes her way into the room and crawls right into bed next to Trini, wrapping her arms around Trini’s fragile body in the process. “Shut up. Of course, we came. We felt you all of the way from Angel Grove.”

A second wave of tears burst forth from Trini’s eye upon these words. She buries her head into Tommi’s arms, trying to hide her uncontrollable emotions.

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

_ Wake up. _

_ Please just wake up.  _

“Tommi?” Zack emerges from the hallway and comes to an immediate crashing halt at the sight before him unsure of what to do. “I… Uh…”

“Go call Jase and tell him we’ve got her,” Tommi responds, cutting Zack off.

“Right but, what about--”

“Just do it, Zack.”

_ In and out. In and out. Just keep breathing. _

_ It’s a nightmare. That’s all. Just another nightmare. _

“Trini?” Tommi gently strokes Trini’s hair, in a calm and consistent rhythm. “I know it hard, Small Fry. But I need to you to tell me what happened.”

_ 3… 2… 1…  _

_ Wake up. _

_ 3… 2… 1… _

_ Wake up. _

_ Why isn’t it working? _

Trini feels Tommi’s arms wrap tighter around her body, causing the tears to rain harder from her eyes. “I dunno…”

“Okay. How about we start with the basics. What happened when you got up this morning?”

“She wasn’t here,” Trini replies. 

“Is she normally supposed to be here? Does she have class or--”

Trini gulps down a breath of air and shakes her head. 

_ “Okay. Did you try--” _

_ Fuuuuck. _

_ It’s not a nightmare.  _

_ How is it not a nightmare?  _

_ It’s gotta be a nightmare. It’s just gotta be that. There’s no other-- _

“Trini?” 

“You don’t get it.” Trini pushes herself up out of Tommi’s arms and once again wipes the streams of tears away from her cheeks. She slowly moves across the room straight towards the closet as if each step is almost too painful to take. 

Then, armed with a sobering breath of air, Trini opens it to reveal that more than half of its confines have been hastily removed. Just a sea of bare hangers and random stray pieces of clothes strewn about.

“Shit,” Tommi whispers as the realization sinks it. 

Trini doesn’t linger on the sight before her. She can’t. Not when there’s the other thing that Tommi needs to see…

_ It’s no fucking use. _

**_FUCK._ **

_ Just keep going, Gomez.  _

_ In and out. In and out. _

Trini shifts her attention to the cluttered desk in the far corner of the room and somehow wills her feet to move towards it. 

There, laying amongst the sea of pre-med textbooks is a lone folded note with her name scrawled across it and an engagement ring.

The ring that just a few short months ago Trini had slid onto Kimberly’s finger after hearing the most magical word ever uttered in her entire life. 

Yes.

With trembling hands, Trini scoops up both the note and the ring and proceeds to bring it back to Tommi, dropping them beside her on the bed.

“She’s gone.”

And with those words, Trini feels her heart shatter into a million and one microscopic daggers, slicing away at the very depth of her soul.

_ This isn’t a nightmare. _

_ No. _

_ This is her new reality. _

_ A reality without Kimberly Hart.   _

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know this is SUPER angsty, but as mentioned in ...For Love, it will get better. And yes, it will be revealed why Kimberly left.


End file.
